


Barista

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assasin Otabek, Barista Otabek, Coffee Shop, M/M, Officer Jean-Jacques Leroy, Oral Sex, blowjob, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek had some dirty job to do besides his Barista duties in Montreal. He gets caught by a thirsty policeman.





	Barista

 

 

This was his third month on the city and he finally has found the name he was looking for. He had a job to do and he had come and he had settled himself in Montreal for this solely purpose. Otabek found a job on a café to be a Barista in rotatory shifts, so sometimes he had time at night to spend at his own and just go for it, sometimes it was otherwise. He needed that kind of low profile job to hide his true intentions, and it was also fun. He didn’t earn much in there, but it was enough to live decently. Tips were really good.

 

It wasn’t as he could do other job. His other skills wouldn’t serve him as good to earn money, not at least the legal way, but it will serve him well with his objective, because the motive he has come to Montreal was revenge.

 

He got close to the house he was going to assault. He was nervous and he wasn’t going to deny it to himself. For being a little less evident, he chose a costume. He had a black tuxedo all over him with black gloves and a mask covering half of his face, mostly his dark eyes and finishing it with a dark top hat; he felt more confidence with doing this when wearing a mask. It was also kind of funny, but he’ll kept that to himself unless he had to show to someone, which he expected not to happen, but if it happen, he was up to do anything to not get caught.

 

He did the trick to unlock the front door and he went in to look for his target. He didn’t manage to get a proper gun yet, so he didn’t have one, but he had a knife, a lasso and his own hands and also some poisonous substances in case he could do it subtle.

 

But it seemed it wasn't going to be subtle, he didn't really have a plan, and so he went the easiest route and believed he had enough strength in him to fight if that was required.

 

Just when he got in, he knew he was nervous. He couldn’t be in doubt just right now! So before he thought too much about it, he forced himself to walk forward and encounter his victim on the hallway of his house. It was a brown haired man, and he moved as fast as he could, positioning behind him and securing his neck with the lasso. He fought back and Otabek fell on the floor, getting up instantly to try something different as he received a hit from the other’s fists on his chest. He didn’t wanted this to be so long, so he used the knife on one simple cut, straight across the neck of the guy that was attacking him in a fast move, and when he pulled off the blade, he closed his own eyes. Otabek forced to open them; it was his duty to make sure he was dead. And he did after a minute of silence, noticing the mess he had made. There was blood sprawled all over the pink pastel carpet.

 

Oh shit.

 

At least, he had accomplished his task.

 

He was going to leave when he heard something on the front door. Someone was there.

 

“Knock knock! It’s the police; we’re checking everything is okay” Chanted a cheerful voice outside.

 

The intruder must have realized the door was unlocked because he entered easily finding no resistance from the lock of the door. He knew someone was inside. Otabek didn’t have time to find a place to hide because in less that he could breathe, he had a man on uniform standing right before him.

 

“Oh, well, well, look what we have here?” He said with disbelief and a playful smirk “I’ve come here because I heard some strange noises from this particular house which is always quiet, I entered wanting something interesting, and here it is” He was a policeman; he could read the name on the uniform. “Leroy”, it said, and he was now pointing Otabek with a gun “Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing in my city?”

 

“Officer Leroy, right?” Otabek answered trying to compose himself and sound as steady as he could. His voice actually sounded as firm as he wanted to be, and without wasting time he fought with him, after some moves and a little of punching here and there, he was the one holding the gun and pointing it at the cop before him “So, what if we forget about this dangerous stuff…” He said while giving some turns to the gun in his hand “And we play with safest toys?”

 

Officer Leroy didn’t even seem surprised. He looked at him from head to toe and then he sent him a smirk.

 

“Maybe I could forget all this mess for a little something, if you have a better toy than my little precious princess” Officer Leroy said while licking his own lips and giving him a glance to the other’s space between the legs.

 

Otabek took a while to understand he was talking about his gun. Well, never mind. The other part made him wonder what he wanted, and that he did understand right away. He was more than ready, he already was up to do anything, but he didn’t want to kill the cop even if he had the chance to. The man gave him a playful wink and looked down at Otabek’s lower abdomen.

 

Oh, so that’s what he wanted.

 

“So you are a thirsty one, uh? What if you use my mouth as a toy?”

 

“Mmm that would be interesting, but I can get a little rough, don’t you mind?”

 

“Not at all. Deal?”

 

“Deal”

 

So Otabek undid the cop’s pants quickly and stood amazed for a second with his girth, while pushing the gun to a side and caressing the length of the cop with his hand, first slow, then a little fast. Leroy’s moans didn’t wait to go out in shameless streams, and Otabek found them pleasing, but he stopped, looking above.

 

"As long as I love to hear you, you're being too loud. Someone may come in and we don’t want that" So he took the cop's tie from his neck and used it to gag him, securing it safely with a knot on the head of the cop  “The only one coming here must be you , if you know what I mean”

 

He heard something from behind the gag. Something that sounded pleasant and teasing. He liked it. The cop was hot to say the least and he wasn't even mad to be there, licking him, guiding Leroy's hand to the back of his own head so he could push himself as deep as he wanted, grab him as hard as he wanted, pull his hair as hard as he wanted.

 

He was in a hurry to escape, but that didn't stop Otabek to be careful and do the things well done. He wanted to be remembered as something good, and he was doing his best to keep the cop moaning behind that gag he had. Seriously, he seemed to have no shame and he couldn't care less.

 

He sucked slowly from base to tip, licked it and then he closed his mouth all over it and he felt the cop thrusting fast and deep into his throat. He had managed to get skills to control his gag reflexes and he even was enjoying it, wanting him deeper, and he didn't stop the sucking until the cop got tense in his mouth and felt him explode inside it. He didn't complain and swallowed it all, cleaning all the traces on his skin so his tuxedo won't be ruined and looked up at the cop.

 

His handsome face looked deliciously satisfied. He had his back arched a little to the wall and was panting, relaxing in his post-orgasm feeling and softly retiring his hands from the head of the criminal, who managed to do the zipper and the belt of the cop, untying the tie so he was no longer restrained and the words came out like the flow of a river.

 

 “Woah...Uff...That was so... hot! Oh! I loved it, hey, can I have your phone...?”

 

The words were silenced by the kiss of the criminal, savage and invasive, tasting his own flavor on the naughty tongue of the guy on the mask, until he broke the contact and when the cop opened his eyes, he was nowhere to be seen.

 

 “...Number? Uff Just...Wow” He tried to walk but he found out he was restrained with handcuffs on a close pole. He sighed while trying to take them off “Okay when the hell did he used my own cuffs against me?”

 

The cop sighed again remembering how to do the trick to take off the cuffs without the key, and smiled to the nothing.

 

“I wonder if I’ll see you again” He said dramatically, moving out of the disaster of the house, calling an ambulance as if he had just discovered the murder “This is my city, didn’t I tell you? I will find you, and your phone number too, I need to return the favor” Spoke to the nothing, as if he knew he was being heard.

 

Otabek was running as fast as he could right after hearing the menacing and weird words from the policeman. He didn’t stay to see if the cop was going to keep his word or not, he needed to get out and fast. He managed to get to his apartment and quickly closed the door and removed his clothes, as if they were now drenched and filthy for what he had just done. He didn’t have to feel that way, it was his duty! He had to avenge his family after all. They were killed by the man he had just killed a while ago, why did he felt so empty then?

 

And what he had to do that man...Oh, well, that wasn’t unpleasant speaking the truth. That cop, Leroy. Several minutes passed, and he didn’t hear any sirens of the police near his neighborhood, so he assumed he wasn’t being followed. Maybe the cop did his part of the deal. Maybe he could negotiate again with him.

 

But for now, he was tired, and confused. He left himself rest when he finally could go to his bed and sleep after hours of insomnia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The impact of what he had done didn’t hit him until morning the next day. He was able to sleep normally like any other day he did. At morning he got dressed, he had a shift early, he saw himself on the mirror, and he didn’t feel any guilt nor that anything had changed.

 

He didn’t need the feel of redemption, he didn’t want to throw up, as some of the novels he’d read described the feeling after murdering someone. Otabek didn’t have any of these symptoms, which was such luck because he wouldn’t have to fake to be okay. He was totally okay. If anything, he felt as a champion of a little battle.  

 

He went to his job, a modest cafe some blocks from his department, and he got ready to serve coffee, give a small smile to customers and writing their names on their first Latte of the day, some busy businessmen, some people just slacking off, some of them grabbing an expresso just before work, it was another quiet and normal day.

 

But luck is not that generous, and when some minutes passed in the busy cafe, the next person who entered was the one that he didn’t want to meet him face to face. Not without his mask on, at least.

 

“Hi, two cappuccinos please”

 

It was him. The cop of last night, with a brilliant smile, asking him...Well, he was asking him to do his job. The memories hit him all at once about last night. His costume, the kill, the mess, the exchange with the cop, everything. He could feel the blood running out of his face, and his heart beating painfully fast. He didn’t noticed how astonished he was when the cop called his attention.

 

“Hey? Are you okay? You look shocked. Did you see a ghost or something? You look scared like you’ve committed a crime” he said raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk, and a wink. The same of the last night. Good Lord, he was even more gorgeous at plain daylight.

 

“Eh...Yes, No, I mean, Good morning, officer...What...What was it again, please?”

 

“Hahaha I’m only kidding. Officer Leroy for you, you must be new around here”

 

“Kind of” Otabek answered registering the order and handing the cop the cups.

 

“Man of few words, I get it. What’s your name?” The officer looked at the barista narrowing his eyes.

 

“Altin”

 

“¿Altin’s your name?”

 

“Last name. Otabek Altin, Officer Leroy”

 

“Good, now we are having progress. Name’s Jean-Jacques, but my friends call me JJ. Do you want to be a friend of mine, like, after you finish your shift?”

 

“It’s still starting”

 

“Ow, so is that a yes, or a no?”

 

“Hey Jerk Jackass Loser! Bring your ass here right now! Where’s the coffee? We have to hurry up to the station, boss is calling!” A third voice joined them, a tall blonde man with green eyes and same policeman uniform, yelling at JJ from a car. JJ paid him no mind.

 

“Otabek, so on the date thing…?” JJ asked.

 

JJ then pulled out a pen and a notebook and wrote something leaving it on the table of the cafe, just in front of Otabek, making a sign of “call me” with his hand and going back to work with the blonde man, not without smiling widely to Otabek before leaving the place.

 

The barista was shocked. Not only he had met the policeman of the night before, but also he left his number on the table. He thought about putting it on the trash can, but then he only took the paper, that was signed with “JJ the King” and below a number.

 

“I told you that I’ll find you. Come meet me any time” He read on the last part of the note. He saw the back of the paper and read another note

 

“Don’t worry; this will be our dirty little secret”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I had in mind when this came out, but here it is. Barista/Assasin Otabek and Officer Jean-Jacques exchanging sex for silence. 
> 
> For JJBekweek day 7: Coffee shop AU(Kind of)


End file.
